


RA stands for "Really Attractive"

by holtzisfordudes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Lena is hopeless, kara is an ra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holtzisfordudes/pseuds/holtzisfordudes
Summary: Lena Luthor is a month into her second year of school at Midvale University, and she's stuck with the world's hottest RA (resident assistant). Kara is pretty and nice and so enthusiastic all the time and Lena can't help but be hopelessly in love with her. So far, avoidance has worked to keep her embarrassing crush hidden, but what will happen when circumstances push the two girls closer together?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	RA stands for "Really Attractive"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first of all, thanks a ton for clicking on my work! I'm a college student just trying to live through countless Zoom calls with a little bit of gay happiness and support from the AO3 community :). It's been a while since I wrote something on here, so go easy on me!

Lena groaned and put her head in her hands. She had been working on chemistry homework in the library for hours now, and the last problem was giving her issues. She stretched her arms above her head, then picked up her phone.

"How is it 7:00 already?" she muttered to herself. She zoned out for a minute before her eyes suddenly widened, exclaiming "Dinner! Shit!"

She hurriedly packed away her laptop and slung her backpack over her shoulder, leaving the library as fast as she could. It was a long walk to the dining hall, but she managed to make it just in time to wolf down a sandwich. By the time she made it back to her dorm room, she was exhausted from all her earlier studying, not to mention still hungry. However, when she reached the door, there was a sticky note on the doorknob:

_ Check your texts. _

_ -Sam _

Lena realized she hadn't had a chance to check her texts earlier in her rush to leave the library and took out her phone. Somehow, even with the world's lowest expectations, Lena managed to be disappointed by the text she found.

_ Sam: alex is coming over tonight... sorry!! any chance you can crash somewhere else? lmk if that's not cool obviously _

Lena's fingers hovered over the keyboard, ready to tell Sam to kick Alex out so she could eat and sleep. And, dammit, this was her room too! But... she sighed and closed her messages without responding. She was used to sleeping in an empty room while Sam "slept" elsewhere. However, this was the first girl that Sam had brought back to their room, and not just once either. Lena hadn't met this Alex yet, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the first real interest Sam had shown in a girl since high school.

With another sigh, she slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. She opted to scroll through Twitter to waste time, then maybe she could try and sleep on a couch downstairs or something. She was about 30 minutes into her increasingly depressing Twitter adventure when she heard a nervous cough from above her. She looked up to see Kara Danvers, her hall's RA, looking concerned.

God, Lena wasn't sure she was capable of handling a distraction like Kara right now. The annoyingly enthusiastic, yet incredibly attractive blonde was an awesome RA, always planning twice as many hall events as anyone expected. But Lena was a lesbian. And not blind. Therefore, the person that should have simply been a cool hallmate was instead an obnoxious crush. Of course, Kara herself was undeniably perfect. The obnoxious part stemmed from Lena's own inability to ever admit her own feelings to herself, much less a gorgeous girl. Lena knew that Kara was someone she could never have, especially since she was dating a stupid meathead jock named Mike.

"Hey, Lena, right?" Kara asked. Lena snapped back to the present and nodded, unable to form words. Kara frowned. "Why are you in the hallway? Your room's right there... ?"

Lena silently gestured to the note on the door. Kara looked confused, but then her eyes widened with understanding. "Ah. Been there, done that. Don't you have anywhere to go?"

Lena shook her head. "Nope. Figured I'd find out which couch downstairs is the most comfortable."

Kara looked horrified. "You can't just sleep on a dorm couch," she exclaimed, "They're uncomfy as hell, and definitely nasty. You can stay in my room." She suddenly blushed and looked shy, as if just hearing what she had offered. "I mean, if you want to. I- I have a futon."

Lena swallowed a laugh looking at Kara's mix of expressions. She smiled. "I would love to. Are you sure that's ok?"

Kara's smile returned, brighter than ever. "Of course! Come on!"

She grabbed Lena's hand and pulled her off the floor and down the hall. Lena ignored the butterflies in her stomach and warmth of Kara's hand.

"She's just an RA doing something nice for one of the students in her hall," Lena silently reminded herself. "She's always like this with everyone."

Kara was only a few doors down, so before Lena knew it, they were both sitting inside Kara's room - Lena on the futon, Kara on her bed. Her room was very neat, everything carefully organized. There were string lights hung from every wall, illuminating the room with a soft glow.

"I love your room," Lena commented. "It's so... you."

"Thanks, I think," Kara joked.

They sat in awkward silence for a minute while Lena looked around the room and Kara tried not to look too much at Lena.

"Movie!" Kara blurted out.

Lena jumped. "Huh?"

"Movie," Kara repeated, "Sorry, as in: do you want to watch one?"

Oh, sure, a late night movie with the one girl that Lena hadn't been able to get out of her mind since they met. She was already about to sleep in her bedroom though, so... why not? Lena mumbled her agreement, adding, "Uh, you can pick."

Kara looked lost in thought for a few seconds before her face brightened and she turned on the TV. She scrolled through a collection of movies before selecting "The Shining".

"This is one of my favorites," she explained. "My family used to watch it every year for Halloween when I was younger. It used to scare me, but now it doesn't really bother me."

Lena shrugged. "I've never seen it. I don't watch much horror."

Kara looked scandalized, like someone had kicked a puppy in front of her. "It's a good thing you've got me then. Come sit, for a better view." She patted the bed next to her.

Lena hesitated. Kara was so pretty and sitting on her bed would leave so little room in between them. Yet Lena was left with no choice as her feet carried her to sit beside Kara. As Kara pressed the play button, both girls did their best to focus on the screen in front of them rather than the person next to them. While the ominous theme music played and a scenic mountain view was explored by the camera, Lena found her eyes shifting to Kara, who was seemingly giving the movie 110% of her attention. Kara's mouth was parted slightly and her wide, blue eyes hungrily gazed upon the images before her. Her golden hair was swept to one side, leaving her sharp jawline exposed to Lena. Kara's clothes were baggy, obviously for comfort, but the defined muscles in her arms were still clearly visible. Lena bit her lip as she took in these details. Luckily, Kara hadn't noticed that Lena's attention was wandering, far too occupied with the events occurring in the Overlook Hotel.

Eventually, Lena grew bored of ogling Kara in all of her glory. Plus, she was aware that a gay panic would set in if she allowed herself to spend too much time dwelling on her embarrassing crush on her RA. Instead, she yawned and tried to actually watch the movie. She couldn't let herself fall asleep on Kara's bed, and definitely not before the end of the movie. What if Kara hated her for not loving the movie as much as her?

Meanwhile, Kara was attentively watching Danny write "REDRUM" on a door when she felt a warm weight drop on to her shoulder. She gasped softly and shifted her attention away from the movie. Lena's head rested on Kara's shoulder, dark hair cascading over both girls. Kara shivered under the feeling of soft, cold breaths hitting her neck. She sighed, conflicted. It seemed that the responsible thing to do would be moving Lena to the couch now. Against Kara's better judgement though, she decided to keep watching the movie even with Lena sleeping on her.

"Come on Kara, just keep watching the movie. Eyes open. Eyes on the screen," Kara told herself.

Unfortunately, her internal speech was to no avail. The repetitiveness of the movie paired with the softness of the beautiful girl against her side rocked Kara to sleep too. The two girls collapsed into a deep sleep, each safe and warm in the other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this as often as I can - it's easier for me to write this story in smaller chunks in between homework! Leave kudos, drop a comment, I love to hear from you guys <3


End file.
